


Sexualise

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 异国梗，背景捏造，君主立宪制法国，大盾是授勋爵士，医生（表面上）是来自中东的富商的儿子A盾O医，年龄操作（较年轻），契约婚姻，先婚后爱，有医生裸身穿戴黄金首饰及催情的情节，可能会引起部分读者的不适肉，肉，肉，五千字都是肉





	1. Chapter 1

Gilles想他可能对黄金陷入了某种狂热。  
这不是说他要从事什么上世纪的美国西部淘金事业，只是他现在满眼都是这些金灿灿的金属，贴着当地人深色肌肤向他炫耀着某种他不了解的文化，或者审美理念。  
他来之前当然对这些有所耳闻，但他下意识觉得既然不是印度，那么黄金热总不会那么夸张——至少他的婚约对象家里不会。  
他低估了他们对黄金的热情，在女Beta管家戴着金手镯的手把他的咖啡端上来时他终于意识到这一点。“谢谢。”他微笑着说，扣紧白衬衫上的袖扣。Gilles现在开始觉得自己选了一身过于低调的打扮，那对袖扣甚至只是贝壳制品。我对黄金毫无概念，他端详着杯子下的白色碟子想，完全没有人提过这一点。  
实际上，Gilles知道这屋子里的所有人都不在乎他是否足够像一位爵士，他们都在为一周后的婚礼忙碌着，就连站在他身后等待的管家也不停和往来的仆人低声商量着婚礼的每一件琐事。  
想到这个Gilles的胃又忍不住翻腾起来，Touré爵士人生中的第一次中东旅行就是为了自己的婚事，而他只和自己未来的丈夫在电话上聊过几句而已。“尽管这是桩政治婚姻，我想我们还是有必要在它开始之前见个面聊几句。”Kateb先生当时这样说，语速过快的英语有明显的口音。  
“当然。”鉴于Gilles半句阿拉伯语也说不出来，他们便默认了用英语互相交谈。  
Gilles坐在飞机上的时候才开始了后悔，本来他在被那个老头子蛊惑之后就干脆地答应了，“我知道你没有结婚计划，Gilles，但是这是个不错的机会”，“你不必担心婚姻会束缚Alpha，它对我们来说从来就不是需要考虑的心理负担”。多混蛋的言论，Gilles当时甚至都没法继续享用自己的千层酥，“我的确没有结婚计划，”他回答道，“但对方呢，我不希望他是个被家庭逼着做选择的可怜人。”  
“恐怕他比你更不喜欢婚姻……做无国界医生的Omega？哈，也许他的眼睛里只有平权运动，所以我说别把这件事当成负担。拿着这个，他们准备了一些信息给你。”  
就像商业合同，Kateb作为一个医生也没有丢掉他们家族的天赋，Gilles没能坚持着把那些事无巨细的约定都读完，他像个租房子的人一样，把每张纸的标题都读了一遍，然后翻到最后留了电话的那一页直接拨通。  
好在他们的想法还算一致，为了未来的自由生活适当地牺牲当下，可以接受的策略，于是他们在认识了两个月后决定接受来自家族和王室开出的条件，成为一对伴侣。  
Gilles的确是在飞机上才开始意识到自己根本对Kateb一无所知，他甚至不会念那个故意被写成阿拉伯语的名字，只在谷歌上搜来了Kateb这个姓氏该如何拼写。顺便一提，他没能在这个家族企业的相关新闻里找到这位医生的名字，完全没有任何相关的链接供他探寻。  
Gilles开始怀念那天宴会上的千层酥，如果他要是专心把它吃完而不去搭理那个老混蛋该多好，说不定他就能逃过今天的种种和飞机上的惴惴不安。  
但Kateb已经坐在了他面前。  
“下午好，Touré爵士，抱歉我迟到了三分钟。”  
“没什么，”Gilles习惯性地原谅新兵以外的迟到者，“我听说你刚从西非回来。”  
Kateb笑了笑，接过管家递过来的咖啡，说道：“的确，我有些事情刚处理妥当。总要给婚礼留上几天闲暇，是吧？”  
Gilles觉得他心情不错，比在电话里听上去要轻快许多，如果Gilles眼前一切不是幻觉的话。“实际上我不介意，”Gilles端起咖啡杯，“你就算在婚礼上迟到我也能想办法让神父相信你有正当理由。”  
Kateb笑得声音更大，他放下咖啡杯，拿起餐巾纸擦了擦嘴角：“不错的笑话，Touré爵士，不过一般来说我是个准时的人……还有，真的会有神父吗？”  
“如果你想在波尔多也举行一次婚礼的话。”  
Gilles看着Kateb的黑色西装产生了一种奇妙的感觉：这屋子里只有他们是一类人，在其他人都被黄金所征服时，仍然有两个怪胎不是它的忠实爱好者。  
“波尔多，Gilles，你的家乡。”  
Kateb把波尔多这个词念得很标准——其实Kateb的口音总带给Gilles一种并不陌生的感觉。  
“没错，我的父母仍然住在那里。”  
Gilles抬头看Kateb的棕色眼睛，翻腾的胃慢慢安静下来。

他们一起愉快地度过了一周时间，像一对投缘的好朋友，Gilles还试着把自己最爱的啤酒推荐给Kateb，在他知道Kateb是个无神论者后。他们很有默契地不去讨论越来越近的婚事，像两个刚毕业的高中生一样探索这个城市。Gilles甚至学会了几句阿拉伯语，而当他用法语和自己的部下电话往来时Kateb也会问那几句法语究竟是什么意思。  
“我们在讨论训练新兵的事情。”Gilles含糊地概括，然后反问：“你完全不懂法语？”  
“完全不懂。”医生操着带口音但流利的英语答道：“可能我缺乏学习它的能力。”  
好吧，Gilles用法语咕哝着，引来Kateb探寻的目光，但你有时就像法国人那样亲切。  
婚礼总是会来的，Gilles没办法真正逃得掉，婚宴就举办在Kateb的家里，阿拉伯人并没有打算把这件隆重的事搬到欧洲去办的意思。医生的母亲没能赶回来为自己的儿子庆祝，不过这对Gilles来说也无关紧要，他的父母也只会在婚礼前一天才赶到，现在Gilles更多地在忧虑自己的婚姻。  
他们选西装作为礼服，Gilles看到身着绛色西装的Kateb的确感受到了不一样的东西，他的胃重新翻腾起来，在他们交换戒指，还有在婚姻契约上签下名字的时候。

我要和他结婚了，Gilles迷迷糊糊地想，身下的床垫越来越软。  
不，他睁开眼睛，摊开手掌放过半湿的浴袍袖扣，默念道：我已经和他结婚了。  
房间里的熏香味道太重了，让Gilles在半梦半醒的时间里有种遭遇了梦魇的错觉。他的新婚丈夫在洗澡，Gilles竖起耳朵去听水声是否还在继续，确定医生还在里面后爬起来走向阳台。他需要没有味道的空气来让大脑恢复正常，晚风吹进他的浴袍，让潮湿的布料快速降温。Gilles终于觉得好了些，他扶着栏杆向下看，花园里什么人都没有，所有人都在卧室里，享受多日忙碌后的第一个清闲夜晚。  
“你还好吗？”  
Kateb靠着阳台的门看他。  
Gilles回头，局促地笑了笑，说道：“没什么，我在发呆。”  
“如果你想抽烟的话，”医生抱着手臂说，“不能在我的房间里。”  
Gilles走进卧室，Kateb又提醒他了，这是医生的卧室，一个私人空间，而未来一段时间他要一直和Kateb共享这里的一切。  
“我没有烟瘾。”Gilles关上通往阳台的门，低头看Kateb，他本来想笑一下表现自己并没有任何问题，但他的眼睛被Kateb脖子上的装饰品所吸引。那是一条细长的金色链子，从锁骨上方一直向下延伸，直到被浴袍所遮挡的地方。  
“这是什么？”  
Gilles瞬间产生了一种不安，他的脉搏快了起来，光是站在原地就能让他感受到心脏被撞击似的感觉。  
“你说什么？”  
医生看上去有点不耐烦，在发现Gilles没有说话后又补充道：“项链还是熏香？”  
熏香，Gilles默念这个词，下意识地吞咽口水，乖乖回答问题：“我们还是先说项链吧。”  
他试着念Kateb的名字，但那个读音有点复杂，他始终没能真的学会。“你可以叫我Gustave，”医生给过他建议，“我在美国时偶尔会用这个名字，当他们不会读我的名字时。”  
Gilles选择后者，因为他的脑子阻止他说带滑稽口音的阿拉伯语来破坏气氛。Gilles还发觉自己在出汗……他希望自己的本能没有教其他部位做些失控的事情。  
“这些黄金首饰，我也并不喜欢，Gilles。”  
医生脱掉自己深蓝色的浴袍，把被装饰过的身体完全袒露在Gilles的面前。  
“但这就和熏香一样，”Gustave平静地看着他，“是婚礼的必备部分。”  
那不光是细长的链子，精雕细刻的黄金箍着他的手腕，脚踝，甚至还有脚趾。Kateb家赠予Gilles隆重的礼物，而在此之前Gilles还天真地以为医生是自己的同类。  
这个想法放在现在的情况下来说倒也没错，毕竟Gilles可能对黄金陷入了某种狂热。  
熏香终于让他的大脑做出了错误的决定，血液向下涌着，浴袍很难帮他把一切都藏好，Gilles想后退，但还是向前了一步。Gustave在发热，眼眶看上去湿乎乎的，Gilles想拍他的肩膀，就像他们兜风时那样，但这个僵硬的动作在Gilles的手接触到Gustave的皮肤后变得柔软起来。Gilles轻抚他的肩头，而Gustave颤抖起来，一点也不像平时的样子。  
“你冷吗？”Gilles意识到自己在说法语后道歉，捏紧医生的肩膀又问：“抱歉，我是说——”  
“我知道你想问什么，Gilles，不是冷，这是熏香的作用。”  
Gilles轻轻让手滑落，掌心贴着他的脊背，不自觉地压低声音：“接吻能让你好受点吗？”  
Gustave抓起他另一只手，也靠近他：“你可以试试，Gilles。”  
他们的口腔都热极了，Gilles搂紧Gustave，舌头在湿滑的环境里探索着。他很确定自己贴得太近，因为Gustave分开了腿给了他勃起的部位更多空间，而当他用力把下半身撞过去的时候他感觉到另一阵湿热。那是Gustave被诱导后分泌的粘稠液体，Gilles继续把手向下挪，指尖轻轻触碰Gustave双腿间勃起的阴茎，在向下抚摸阴囊，然后探进紧窄的缝隙里抚摸那个提供润滑液体的地方。  
Gustave再次颤抖，他抓紧Gilles的手臂，而他手腕上冰凉的黄金制品紧贴着Gilles的肌肉，迅速被体温加热。“我们去床上，”医生把脸颊贴在Gilles的脖子上，“这不舒服。”  
Gilles抽出自己的手，捏着那根环绕着Gustave的黄金细链揉捻几下。他把Gustave推到床上，用身体控制医生的每一个关节，包括手指。“我不知道这是不是太过了。”他亲吻Gustave的嘴角，手指扣住Gustave的左手，紧紧握住它，说道：“这不是我想的那样，Gustave。”  
“也和我的想象不一样。”  
Gustave和他脚尖相抵，光滑的金属环蹭过他的趾甲和脚背。  
“但我想我们可能没办法只靠自己熬得过这个……被诱导的发情期。”  
医生看着他，眼眶还是和之前一样湿润。  
Gilles脱掉了自己的浴袍，试着用本来就没法被挡住的阴茎试探Gustave的臀部。当龟头碰到穴口时Gustave闭上了眼睛，Gilles套弄他的阴茎指引他放松，然后稍微用力尝试插进去。没那么容易，尽管Gustave早就湿透了。Gilles用手指搅动那里，嘴唇在乳头上流连，他含住那个深色的凸起，吮吸沾满糖霜的手指一样吮吸它，Gustave发出喘息，下半身紧缩起来，连着穴口内部一起裹紧Gilles的手指。但当他们都习惯这个节奏之后医生开始真正放松下来，泛滥的粘稠液体顺着布满褶皱的内壁滑落，龟头顶部也开始溢出不同于精液的透明汁液，混合在一起沾满了Gilles的手。  
“Gustave。”  
Gilles放过石子一样硬的乳头，弓起身子，用湿淋淋的手分开颤抖的大腿，看着Gustave的眼睛。  
医生也看着他，抬起手碰了碰他的脸颊，低声说道：“我没把这个写在条约里。”  
“我没把它看完……”Gilles用法语说道，然后低下头亲吻Gustave的脸颊，手掌贴着两个人的阴茎抚慰，继续用法语说：“但乐意效劳。”  
他插入时把头埋在Gustave肩膀上，终于在浓重的熏香气味里闻到了柠檬的清香味。那是Gustave的信息素，“很西式，”Gilles开始了自己的母语时间，“你喜欢乳酪蛋糕吗？”  
Gustave没有问他在说什么，只是用力呼吸着，甚至发出了遭受痛苦似的轻轻呻吟。Gilles向更深的地方插入，察觉到自己靠近了Omega更脆弱的地带，他轻轻挺动腰，用顶端试探柔软而湿润的宫颈，立刻听到了Gustave音量更大的破碎呻吟声。Gustave的宫颈口跳动着，随着他战栗的节奏，金色的链子因为腰肢摇摆的动作而滑落，最后被扭曲了原本的形状，贴在汗水所湿润的皮肤上。  
Gilles不知道自己该不该更进一步，Gustave应该不想要个孩子……但他们现在都被激素冲昏了头脑，渴望生育的本能驱使这他们把事情往另一条轨道上引。  
有个孩子，Gilles反复刺戳窄小的宫颈口，感受着撞击带来的酥麻和内壁收紧带来的吮吸感，神志不清地幻想一些荒诞的画面。  
他们可以一起抚养个孩子，在哪都行，法国或者这里。这个孩子也会带着期待和尊敬出生，享受人生的一切，包括黄金狂热。  
“Gilles……”  
Gustave像是被噎住一样，断断续续发出哭似的声音：“进来吧……也许……Gilles，我们能有个孩子。”  
Gilles亲吻他，把阴茎拔出来，轻柔地让Gustave翻身背对自己。  
“我们会有个孩子，Gustave。”Gilles抚摸Gustave的后背，捏着颈部后面连接链子用的环，俯身把自己插进去。依旧是停在宫颈附近，Gilles稍加力气拽起那个圆环，示意Gustave把头仰起来。  
“你喜欢男孩还是女孩，小乳酪蛋糕？”  
Gilles说着法语，低头咬住Gustave后颈上散发迷人味道的腺体，用力冲撞柔软的肉把龟头插进脆弱而强大的子宫。

他们只做了一次，疼痛让Gustave忍不住挣扎，而Gilles在结束射精后很快就感受到了疲倦，他强撑着把Gustave和自己洗干净，然后跌进那张柔软的床。Gustave看上去反而好些，从背后环抱着Gilles，鼻尖贴着他的腺体轻蹭。  
Gilles想阻止Gustave的玩笑，但并没有那个精力，他只能握着Gustave的手，抚摸手背。  
“我想知道，你有没有可能听说过……”  
医生舔冰淇淋似的舔过他的腺体，然后用嘴唇贴住它，操着带巴黎口音的法语问道：  
“Gustave在法语里也可以用来做男性的名字？”  
Gilles猜自己已经陷入浅睡眠的梦境里了。

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

他们的早餐从一份报纸和两杯咖啡开始。  
Gilles的注意力都在新闻头版上，尽管今天的头条只是些经济新闻。Gustave抬起手整理自己的衬衣领子，挡住露出一点暗红色痕迹的疤。它肯定会留在那，颜色越来越黯淡，最后变成一块浅色的印记，Gustave不介意这个，但礼节性地，他还是希望自己看上去整洁。  
Gilles还在读那份报纸，他已经翻过了头版，继续看第二页。那杯咖啡放在他面前已经不再升腾着热气，而他还没有动一下。“你打算用报纸填饱肚子吗？”Gustave把果酱涂抹在自己的圆面包上，抬起眼睛看着Gilles捏着报纸的双手。“我想我们对于早餐的口味应该差不多，”Gustave切着面包说道，“还是波尔多早上不流行吃法棍和布里欧？”  
“我不是很饿。”  
Gilles终于放下了那份报纸，眼睛在圆形餐桌上扫了一圈，最后拿起酸奶罐子。这不算丰富的一餐，Gustave希望他们能好好吃点东西而不是彼此对着漂亮又空荡荡的盘子发呆。Gilles把酸奶倒进自己的白瓷碗，然后丢了几个覆盆子进去，他低头吃起来那碗看着就让人分泌唾液的水果酸奶，似乎不打算多说一句话。  
“身体不舒服？”Gustave在面包切口上蹭蹭自己的餐刀，拿起咖啡杯问，“还是需要把昨天的报纸也给你拿过来，以防你错过了什么重要新闻？”  
Gilles把满满一勺酸奶塞进嘴里，咽下去之后说道：“你可以和我说法语。”  
Gustave这才意识到封上Gilles嘴巴的东西到底是什么，他拿起面包咬了一口，开始对着Gilles讲法语：“来块乳酪蛋糕，Gilles？”  
Gilles把嘴里的酸奶喷回了勺子上。  
Gustave笑起来，把沾满果酱的叉子放进嘴里舔干净。“我没有在暗示什么，”Gustave变魔术一样拿起酸奶罐后面的碟子递给Gilles，“只是你可能没发现它在这儿。”  
Gilles拿起餐巾擦掉嘴边的酸奶和覆盆子果粒，接过Gustave手里的碟子，他顺带握住Gustave的手指，然后抬起头看着坐在圆桌对面的医生。“为什么不说告诉我实话？”Gilles没有松开手的意思，但他的眼睛里也没有愤怒。“你可以告诉我的，”他继续说，语气更加柔软，“这并不会在我们之间形成任何阻碍。”  
Gustave抬起手腕端平碟子以防蛋糕滑下去，以同样平和的目光注视着Gilles：“在发情期完全结束之前，除了实质上的距离，没有任何东西能在我们之间形成阻碍。”  
Gilles笑起来，松开Gustave的手把碟子放下，用餐刀在上面划了十字形的口，说道：“这算是对昨天发生的一切的清醒认知。”  
“不，Gilles，”Gustave擦了擦手，重新拿起叉子，“我没打算否认任何事情……”  
Gilles顺着那个十字形的口把圆形的蛋糕切成均匀的四块，捏着银色勺子对准其中一块。“事实是你不能否认它。”Gilles恢复了正常的样子，在扇形蛋糕的尖角上挖了一个洞。“这么说可能有点无礼，”Gilles慢吞吞地品尝着它，眼睛盯着盘子上的碎屑，“但我觉得你意识到了……这个玩笑不能再掩盖任何事情了不是吗？”  
Gustave保持着端着叉子的姿势，视线移向Gilles的脸：“我该怎么理解这句话，长官？”  
“你应该试试这块蛋糕，”Gilles转移话题，捉迷藏一样躲开Gustave的注视，“这可能是我吃过最好吃的乳酪蛋糕之一。”  
“Gilles？”  
“来吧，Gustave，”Gilles端着盘子站起来，用勺子敲了敲它的边缘，“我们去阳台上透透风。”  
Gustave走过去，虽然不明白Gilles到底想做什么，那种葡萄酒浸泡着书页的信息素味道让Gustave保持着头脑里的昏沉。就是这种不不清醒驱使着他继续开些不那么讨人喜欢的玩笑，尽管Gustave平时在别人眼里也是个偶尔固执到难以忍受的领导者，但显然那并不涉及私人生活——现在他可是在对着Gilles说傲慢的疯话，并且拒绝承认自己的无礼。  
Gilles靠着阳台的栏杆，继续享用自己的蛋糕，Gustave站在他旁边，向下看花园里的灌木和花。“想去兜风吗？”Gustave问，假装和Gilles还在婚礼前的那一周，背对着Gilles欣赏草坪上觅食的鸟。“我可以带你去之前你想去的那个集市逛逛。”  
“当然好。”Gilles向他靠近，拿起勺子送到Gustave嘴边：“尝尝看。”  
Gustave真的以为Gilles忘了蛋糕的事情，他不想吃，因为他完全不饿，而且乳酪蛋糕本来就是他用来戏弄Gilles的，如果他真的把它吃下去，就等于他作弄Gilles的计划完全失败了。  
“不用了，我想我已经……”  
Gustave前倾身子，发现他已经被Gilles圈在了原地：叉子就在他嘴边，Gilles包裹着他的后背。  
“你对乳制品过敏吗？”  
Gilles低下头，鼻尖几乎碰到Gustave的脖子，这让人觉得痒，无论内外。他的信息素和他一样学着包裹Gustave，直到Gustave很难闻到乳酪蛋糕纯粹的香气。“我不饿，Gilles。”Gustave稍微抬起头，忍不住轻咳，为自己辩解：“不是过敏，但现在确实没有胃口。”  
Gustave试图让自己变回工作时那个令人忌惮和讨厌的合作伙伴，他抱起手臂，眨了眨眼睛，让自己从信息素的宿醉里清醒过来。“也许下一次，我们可以一起喝个下午茶。”  
Gilles没有放过他，故意拆穿谎言一样把勺子靠得更近。“就一口，Gustave，不会影响你对午餐的胃口的。”  
“但是为什么，Gilles，我必须得——”  
Gilles搂住他的腰，稍微抬起头，鼻尖蹭过他的脸颊。  
“你很清楚原因，Gustave。”  
Gustave意识到这确实是Gilles在报复自己。  
“就一口，小乳酪蛋糕。”  
双关玩笑，Gustave头昏脑胀，放弃似的松开自己的手臂，乖乖被Gilles的手臂围困住。  
“好，蛋糕。”  
他低下头含住勺子，让那块甜蜜的糕点溶化在自己口腔里。  
Gilles的信息素味道显得更浓烈，还带着柠檬皮被切碎后散发的味道，Gustave低着头，眼睛凝视着白色的石砖，他清楚自己只要抬起头就能恢复部分理智，但他像是陷进了昏睡当中，完全没办法控制自己的肌肉。  
“非常不错是不是，Gustave？”  
Gilles亲吻Gustave主动暴露在自己视线里结了痂的腺体。


End file.
